Grudge Prank on the Guys!
by X.Ria.X
Summary: Hinata and the girls decide to play a prank on the helpless boys by dressing Hinata up as the Grudge and make her scare them out of their skins. It works, but. . .will the boys seek revenge? ONE-SHOT (Two-shot, later?). 'T' for language. R&R!


**Author's Notes: **Just a little one-shot (I might turn it into a two-shot for the boys' revenge) I felt like writing! Hope you all enjoy it! ^^

Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**. Paranormal Pranking .**

**. ONE-SHOT . **

* * *

_It was the night. The night, Hinata and the other girls of Konoha, prank their fellow male friends to show them not to mess with the mighty power of the female gender!_

_They had the perfect plan._

_Phase one was to sit everyone down and watch: 'The Grudge'. After that's put everyone on edge, except for the girls (seeing as how they watched it fifty times, over and over again to get used to the scariness of it), they say they need to be "excused" from the room to go, "do something"._

_Phase two is: whilst the boys are waiting in the living room of Ino Yamanaka, the evil girls were busy prepping Hinata up with Grudge make-up._

_They had their reasons for making Hinata they Grudge. She had long, dark hair that reached the end of her back, ghostly eyes (which they put contacts in so she had the Grudges' eye colour), and the flexibility of the Grudge herself._

_Phase three: Cut the power by turning off the power box at the back of the house._

_This phase was Tenten's job, seeing as how she's the least frightened of the dark._

_Phase four: Grab video cameras and record Hinata scare the shit out of them with her Grudge sounds and her awkward, flexible walking. _

_And finally, phase five: Scare the living life out of the boys. _

_It was gonna be flawless!_

**. . . **

Sakura sat down comfortably next to Sasuke, who in return, pushed her away, much to her shame. Hinata sat in between Shino and Neji. She had a faint blush on her face, but on inside, a demonic smirk of excitement grew within her.

She glanced around the room. Everyone was there (but the jounins [besides Neji, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara]). Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Shino and herself.

Her eyes drifted over to Sakura as the movie began. The pinkette returned the look and they both smirked before turning back to the TV screen.

**. . . **

The boys all jumped in fright at the movie.

"HOLY FUCK!" cursed Kiba, flailing his arms up in horror. "Stupid bitc- AH! What are you doing!?"

In another moment, they all leaped up in fright. To play along with it, Hinata and the other girls all jumped and squeaked a few times as well.

"This isn't sCARY!" Gaara rose his voice at the end in fear.

"Y-You guys are such pussies." stuttered Shikamaru, hiding his face behind a pillow.

"S-S-Speak for yourself!" Chouji said back, he too, hiding behind a pillow.

In unison, everyone screamed as the movie ended.

**(You should go onto YouTube and check out the final scene of The Grudge, then you'll know what I'm talking about..;-;) **

**. . . **

"Bloody hell..." muttered Sasuke, rubbing his eyes stressfully.

"Is it just me, or is the mighty, Sasuke Uchiha, shaking?" Naruto grinned menacingly as he pointed to Sasuke's shaking legs before laughing.

"Wow," smirked Shikamaru, "You're right."

"SHUT UP!" growled the humiliated Uchiha, grabbing Naruto's shirt. "A-As if you _weren't _scared, dobe!"

Naruto smiled calmly at Sasuke before glancing around the room. "Hey," he began, as Sasuke released him. "..where'd the girls go?"

"Some shit about 'freshening up'." sighed Shikamaru, plonking himself down on the couch. "Probably pissed themselves." joined Kiba, laughing at his own joke.

"Not funny." said Gaara bluntly, before raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Psh."

**. . . **

"Alright, Hinata-chan!" smiled Sakura, fixing up the dark to light eyeliner around her eyes before placing the contacts in gently. "It's your time to shine. We'll go cut the power and then, you know what to do."

Hinata hesitantly nodded. Actually, she wasn't too sure about this. Not only would she be 'attempting' to scare her childhood crush and recently made boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, but she'll also have to petrify the rest of the trio - not gonna be an easy job.

"W-Wait, how are you'se g-gonna get outsi-"

Ino cut Hinata off as she opened the bathroom window. "We're gonna go full on 'robber style', my very own technique!" chuckled the blonde as she lifted up her black jackets' hoodie and put it over her head. She made the sign of the 'tiger' before jumping out the window; thank gosh the place was low-set.

Sakura, Tenten, and Temari winked at Hinata before jumping out with Ino, but not before wishing her a 'good luck'.

"Scare the piss out of my brother, would ya'? Oh, and Shiky." smirked Temari, giving Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata snickered and returned with a nod.

The girls walked away, closing the window behind them. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror - by God she looked...awesome! Sakura really knows how to make the shades of eyeliner from dark to light really well! The stained and torn nightgown she wore was long and reached just above her ankles. They made her hair slightly messy and even put in small hair-extensions to fit the look. And they didn't fail to complete the look by using flour to whiten her face, making her seem like she was the worlds' most palest figure. But what made her the most surprised, was the contacts. They were a plain, dark, hazel-brown colour, yet...suited her strangely well.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and Hinata instantly heard the boys scream out in the living-room, much to her amusement. She carefully opened the door, not making a sound in the process. Her eyes were beginning to water, but the contacts were not much of a problem other than that.

She walked along the house corridor, and began to get a little nervous herself. She kept her posture gloomy and heart-pounding, just in case they were to spot her.

The sounds of Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Kankuro's voices were the most particularly loud. She held back a giggle at the sound of Naruto beginning to scream like a girl, followed by the whack of Sasuke's fist.

"HINATA!" screamed Naruto, only to be, once again, thumped over the head by Sasuke. At least she thinks it was Sasuke.

"Shut up you idiot!" whispered Sasuke loudly.

"Where is she!?" Naruto began freaking out. "What have you done with my Hinata!?"

"I haven't done shit, you dumbass! The power's just gone out, I'm sure they're just planning to scare us or some-"

Suddenly, the lights were back on and Hinata was in the living-room. She was using her flexibilty and bending down on all fours lowly. He head was twisting and turning whilst she made long, deep, throaty Grudge sounds.

The boys were to terrified to scream. They stood there, frozen, while Hinata slowly stood up. Her mouth was lazily agape and she took a hard, loud step towards them.

"HOLY FUCK!" shouted everyone before bolting into the kitchen.

Hinata dropped her pose and laughed quietly to herself as the lights switched off again.

"NO! HINATA! PLEASE, COME BACK!" cried Naruto, like legit...he was crying.

Hinata positioned back into the pose and ran at them. The boys began running around like wild chickens, unaware that they were being secretly filmed by Sakura and the others for their reactions.

"FUCK OFF!" roared Sasuke with a petrified tone as Hinata began running at him with her pose on the ground.

"Errrrggghhh..." Hinata's throaty voice groaned back at him.

She was now face-to-face with him. She could see how terrified it was, and brought an insane amount of joy to see the grumpy, "tough" Uchiha so scared.

She began drooling out the blood, well, red food coloring that Sakura had made her practically eat.

All of a sudden, Sasuke grabbed the broom beside him and jumped up, knocking Hinata down in the process - but made sure to scream like a girl, which almost made Hinata lose character, and burst out laughing.

She then set off in direction for Gaara and Kankuro, determined to keep her word with Temari.

Turning her head slowly down the corridor, she saw Gaara and his brother sitting in a corner behind some boxes. It brought music to her ears at the sound of their pitiful puppy whines.

Walking loudly down the corridor, she saw Kankuro glance out at her then back at his brother, then back to her and screamed.

"KYAAAAA~!" he squealed like a female, grabbing Gaara's hand and storming into a cupboard.

_More_ music to her ears at the sound of Gaara's 'eek' when he saw her.

**. . . **

**10 Minutes later... **

After ten, long minutes of scaring the boys - earning a scream from each and every one of them, the lights flicked back on permanently and Hinata stepped into the living-room, where they were all hiding behind the mattress. They couldn't leave the house, of course, because Hinata and Sakura made sure to put double security locks on the door before scaring the shit out of them.

Hinata took out her contacts and began laughing. The boys' heads peeked up from behind the couch. Hinata's laughter became louder at their faces; all of them were jaw-dropped and completely humiliated.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari all stepped into the house and laughed with Hinata.

"You pathetic (breath from laughing), pieces of crap!" laughed Sakura, pointing at the now, enraged males hiding behind the couch.

"WOW! I never would've thought little Hinata could scare the living life out of my baby brothers!" Temari cackled. "And _you_ Shikamaru! BWHAHAHAHA!"

"Neji, I have _no _comment." Tenten snickered, her hand-held firmly over her mouth to avoid the uncontrollable laughter.

"I-I-I'm sorry, g-guys!" said Hinata breathlessly, her stutters caused by her fit of laughing.

"Hinata," sniffled Naruto. "...how could you..?"

"You fucking, bitches." Gaara grinned demonically.

The group of males jumped up, snarls and animalistic grins on their faces and emitting from their mouths.

"Uh oh..." mumbled the girls, taking off around the house.

"No need." said the guys in unison. The girls turned around surprised. "We won't do anything. Yet."

**LESSON LEARNED: Don't try to prank the male 'Naruto' cast with a Grudge prank, especially after watching the movie itself. *sigh*. **

* * *

**Author's FINAL Notes: **So, what do you guys think? Should I add another chapter for the boys revenge? Tell me what you think I should do in a review, 'kay? :)

.

. X Ria X .

.


End file.
